Alice in Hyrule?
by Cassandra7797
Summary: An OC sucked into Hyrule story, placed in Twilight Princess. No LinkxOC  he likes Ilia, remember?  and it does have a bunch of Twili stuff in it.  I know not much of a summary, but it's what you need to know before opening this


Alice Williams belonged to a rich family. The only way you could really tell by looking though, was that she almost always wore a spottless white dress. Not that she wanted to, but her mother wanted her to look the part. Other than that, she mousey brown hair was cut to her shoulders, usually in a ponytail, and almond shaped blue eyes. She never wore makeup, except when she was forced to for 'special occassions'.

She was home-schooled her whole life, and barely got to leave the estate (her mother said the real world is full of 'worthless simpletons', and weren't worth the trouble). Almost everything she knew was from books, and that was quite a lot. Even at the age of 13, she had already read more books than most people do in their whole life.

Her mother would always urge her to try very classy and lady-like hobbies, like music and art. No matter her efforts, nothing worked for Alice. The only thing she seemed to want to try, was sparring. Her parents, being as pompus as they are, had strictly forbade anything of the sort, in fear that others would look down on them for raising an 'odd child'.

"But Mother, no one has to know, just hire a private trainer or something!"

"That's quite enough from you young lady." her mother declared, "I will not have any daughter of mine partake in a man's sport. You may do whatever else you please, take up the violin again perhaps?"

Alice frowned, "I don't like the violin, I wish to spar and that is all."

Her mother ajusted the pearls around her neck pretentiously, "Well then you will do nothing at all."

Alice left the room feeling degected, she didn't think it was that big a deal. She wandered out into the garden, and found her favourite place; in the shade near some azaleas. The young girl settled down on the grass, figering at the azaleas, wishing that for once things would go her way.

All of a sudden it became really cold, and grey clouds covered the sky. Alice looked around wildly, getting really freaked out.

All of a sudden everything stopped, and something was lying on the ground not far away. She ran over to it, realising it was a person, and knelt beside them.

"Hello, can you hear me? Are you alright?" The person stirred. It was a boy, supposedly her age. He had shaggy blond hair, and wore a strange sort of tunic, with a green cap.

Alice helped him to sit up, and he looked around the garden. "Where did I end up? Am I still in Hyrule?" He saw Alice's confused look, and sighed, "Nervermind that. Where is this place?"

Alice, who was still in shock, stammered out her answer, "W-well, this is my home in Gulf Stream, but, um, I mean, who are _you_?"

The boy brushed the hair out of his eyes, and stuck out his hand, "My name is Link, nice to meet you." Alice took his hand and shook it,

"I'm Alice, and if you don't mind be asking, what you are doing _here_ exactly."

Link rubbed his forehead, "You know I can't really explain it that well... let's just say there's someone out there who _really_ doesn't like me, and decided this a good place to dump me."

Alice almost couldn't beleive it, where did her come from? They both got up off the ground, and a call came from behind them,

"ALICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE!" Alice turned and saw her mother's angry figure appear almost out of nowhere. She cowered slightly as her mother scowled down at her, she was in for it now. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT HERE WITH SOMEONE LIKE THAT! THAT'S IT! DISOWNED! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU BACK AT MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN!"

"but..."

"NO BUTS! If you need a place to stay, you can go with your dirty friend here! Now leave my property before I call the cops on you."

Alice looked frantically from Link to her Mother, backing away slowly, before turning and running in the opposite direction, crying loudly.

Immediatly, Link turned to the other woman, a look of pure undisguised anger on his face.  
>"I didn't mean to cause anything, I swear I've never been here before now-"<p>

"You go too! This counts as trespassing you know!" Link's hand went to his sword, ready to pull it on her, but thought better of it and ran in the direction where his new friend had run off.

Alice ran all the way until she came to the beach, where she plopped herself down on the sand to cry. She had no other place to go, and nothing but the clothes on her back; she was sure to die, or be put in an orphanage(even worse). She heard someone approaching behind her, but paid it no mind.

"Hey, are you alright?" Links voice called from behind her, and she turned to see his guilt ridden face. "I didn't mean to cause anything back there, I'm really sorry..."

The girl turned back towards the ocean, "I had it coming anyways. I only wish I could start over, and find people who won't supress my natural talent." Link sat in the sand beside her,

"I wish there was some way I could help, but I'm still not sure how I got here, or even where this is." He suddenly perked up, as if remembering something very important. "Midna!" He looked down at his shadow, "Midna, come talk to me please." Nothing happened for a second, and Link looked at Alice, who was very confused,

"Who's Midna?" Link stood up and crossed his arms, causing Alice to raise an eyebrow, "Are you a crazy person or something?"

Link looked down at his shadow once more, "She's to be trusted, you should know that by now." All of a sudden, a shadowy figure erupted from Link's shadow, and Alice jumped back in surprise.

"T-that thing, it-"

"Come on now, I won't bite." The shadowy figure took on it's full coloured form, and smiled, showing her fangs. The thing was only about three feet tall, it's skin was half black, and half pale green. Weird looking runes trailed her arms, and firey orange hair sprouted from the back of some sort of stone helmet. She floated over to Alice, still smiling, "You look so scared, is my appearance that frightning?" Alice said nothing, still staring in absolute disbeleif,

"B-but, you..." Midna giggled a little at her response,

"Yes, I came out of his shadow, being me has advantages." Alice looked like she was about to run away screaming, and Link stepped in to calm her down.

"She's on our side, no need to worry. She's only a bit insensitive."

Alice took a few deep breaths, was this actually happening? She closed her eyes, and calmed down; whatever was happening, panicing wouldn't help. When she opened her eyes again, Midna was gone (supposedly back in Link's shadow) and it was only Link standing on the beach with her.

"She doesn't know what happened either." The two stood in silence for a moment, when the wind started to pick up again, and clouds covered the sky.

"Not again!" whispered Alice, staring up at the sky; the clouds had gathered right above them, and an opening appeared. "Link, what's going on!"

Link didn't say anything, but the back of his left hand was glowing. Then he called out cooly, "Just relax,nothing bad is happening." Suddenly, they were both lifted off the ground, and started floating towards the circle of light in the sky.

Alice looked back over to Link, who had started to disolve in the light. She looked down at herself, and saw she was too. She started to panic again, this was surely not normal at all. All of a sudden, the world around her disappeared, and she blacked out.


End file.
